Bruder
by BulgarianHorntail
Summary: A Oneshot for GERMANCEST. My OTP.   Takes place during the Berlin Blockade. My perception.


**BRUDER  
>Germancest ONESHOT<br>Axis Powers Hetalia : Prussia x Germany**

* * *

><p>"Bruder," Prussia's thick accent was accompanied by tears streaming down his pale white face. "Bruder, save me..."<p>

"Stop whining!" Russia shouted from across the room. "You're sooo annoying!"

"I know he'll save me," Prussia choked, his weak smirk still shown proudly. "I raised the best."

The tall Russian rolled his eyes and turned around. His eyes scrolled up and down at the worn out nation. Bruises covered the back of his thighs all the way up to his neck. The steel collar on his neck, attached to a chain that was bolted to the wall behind him, wasn't enough to keep him quiet as he attempted to release himself from the handcuffs around his bleeding wrists. Sweat drenched heavily over him, but nothing touched his cold, wicked, red eyes.

"You're pathetic." Ivan's accent made his words even sharper as he turned back around and continued to sharpen his blade, "Your brother hates you. He won't come to your rescue. And, soon enough, you will be the fall of Germany. Once we take over the rest of Germany, you can spend the rest of your days with him. In here. You sick bastard. I love with your own brother."

Prussia felt something sting his heart. His mind raced back to better days, when Germany did nothing but stand by Prussia, ready to take on the world with him. Now, Prussia lies, nearing death and bleeding out his abused anus. Yet, Germany was nowhere to be found.

"You're wrong," the albino choked, putting his head down. Warm liquid dripped from his crimson eyes, "I don't love him. He's just my brother. IS that so wrong?"

Russia turned back again. The proud man that sat on knees before was gone. His body had given out, lying against the cold, concrete floor after his body toppled over in pain that reached epic proportions. His body trembled wearily, unable to get back up.

He knew what had happened. The captured nation refused to hold onto hope any longer. He was starting to finally get it. The only way he could stay alive at this point was to abandon all hope.

Today was the day… Russia's plans for Germany's invasion were simple. Finish the blockade once and for all by invading the nation. How to invade the nation? Rid of him.

"Come, come, my pet," Russia whispered into Prussia's ear as he unchained him. The lifeless body lying motionless at Russia's feet was seen as a nation no longer; only a tool to use as the cold man's will.

Russia's ice cold hands touched the pale body as he dressed him in his Prussian uniform. Then, just for the ironic twist and kick in the face, he put his iron cross necklace around his neck.

Prussia's eyes had a dazed, doll-like look as he stood up and took the gun from Russia's cold fingers. He watched as Russia slipped his gloves on and led Prussia out the door with a wicked grin. They walked out to the wall, proceeding to jump over it promptly. Prussia's feet kept him going at a dead, steady pace. His barely beating heart pounded in his torn ears.

They passed several crying children and adults, scavenging for food and something to drink. Each one had the same thought; every man for himself... The blockade was tearing the country apart.

"Germany!" Russia called.

The blonde male turned around from a couple of citizens, both looking tired and starving. His eyes widened when we saw Prussia at the man's side, a lifeless expression not failing to stay plastered on his face.

"This is the end."

He put his hand on Prussia's shoulder, which then proceeded to lift his hand with little effort. Germany's eyes widened more.

"Bruder!" He shouted. His heart just about ripped in half as Prussia's weary fingers cocked the gun. Time seemed to slow down as Prussia stared back at him. The blonde boy standing there across from him had grown up so well. He deserved to keep his nation. Yet, nothing could stop him as he reached for the trigger.

Ludwig, however, couldn't stop himself from running towards his broken brother.

**BANG**BANG**

Blood dripped against the pavement as a body clang to life. Heavy breathes were heard as Russia stared down, his eyes widened in shock just like the dear brother.

"Bruder!" Germany dropped to the ground, grabbing his older brother. It took a moment to evaluate in his mind what had quite happened. To think, a man could turn a gun around that fast to avoid killing another. Now, the man who had raised the German lie bleeding from his stomach, pathetically smiling up at him.

"I love you, Germany. You better do great things… No more of this losing shit…" Prussia's groggy voice hardly reached Ludwig's ears, but got the point across well enough.

Germany's tear stained face hardened as he stood up. A pair of unmerciful, blue eyes met harsh, violent purple ones. His hands shook for a moment, but he quickly grabbed his gun and cocked it, pointing it at Russia's stomach. The trigger was pulled before Russia had time to think.

As Russia grabbed his stomach and fell to his knees, Germany picked up his brother. He held him close and then turned around, walking him home exactly as Prussia had every time Germany had fallen. Every time, Prussia had always come to his rescue.

"Bruder," Prussia whispered softly, "Bruder, isn't it funny?" Germany's head shot down at him. "I told you I'd always be there for you… And, now, you're big enough to carry my dead weight."

Ludwig's unsightly frown grew to a tiny grin, "Shut up, East." The moment, however, was promptly ruined by Prussia's reply.

"I'd still kick your ass, though…"


End file.
